Talk:M14
I'm wondering about the part where it says "drops a person in 1-2 hits". Does this mean with Stopping Power or without? mitchdummer @ yahoo.com probably takes stoping power, everything does. Video Hey, the video on this page is good, but the third person kind of makes it "blegh." It is also not necassarily instructional, and is more like a gameplay video. A good gameplay video for sure, but maybe we want an instructional video...? 17:32, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :I think an instructional video would benefit newer players more. And i agree about the third person, it ruins the video. BR Ninja15 13:28, 2 February 2009 (UTC) MW2 Availability? Where was it confirmed that this gun would be available in the campaign only? Just watch this leaked video. You'll answer your own question with this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odvdDOLtOEI ~~IIID Empire 15:54, Nov. 07, 2009 Hi, M14 EBR is a gun featured only in Special Operations, in the one you break through the gulag's shower and have to go through the breach in the floor at the end; it is basically M21 with iron sights, not very much useful...--Yubbo 09:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) i meant in modern warfare 2Yubbo 09:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Extended mags? In one part of the MP trailer it shows the M14 with 20 rounds in it's magazine. The 30 rounds shown in the screenshot could be the M14 w/extended mags. 23:14, September 2nd, 2010 Probably Extended Mags. I changed the max ammo into 30. Sorry for that, it's probably an attachment.unsigned but written by User:BRX no its becaus it's a semi auto version of the m14e2 Its about the BO M14. Shall we say that the Black ops M14 is an M14A1 version as it has a pistol grip and stock? Guinea Pig, 7 Sept 2010 17:25 (UTC) Guinea Pig 17:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :No, because that would be real life info. Darkman 4 17:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops DS This gun has been confirmed to be coming out for the DS version of Black Ops. So, lets add a section for Black Ops DS. Mobilized 01:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) M1 Garand and M14 The two look similar because they are related. Please do not add this into the trivia because it'd be like comparing a father and son. 22:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Full Auto I think it should be fully automatic like the real M14.It wouldn't really make it OP,because it has only 20 rounds(30 with extended mags,but it's an attachment) and if it was,they could nerf the damage a little.The recoil would make people fire it semi automatic on distance anyway,and they would go full auto in CQC. EL 22:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) want it full auto? buy a rapidfire controller or download autohotkey for pc and make a rapidfire macro. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The m14 is in singleplayer in cod4 its in the mission where you shoot the minigun at the russians and the americans pick you up in a helicopter it;s in a safehouse/ Do you think there's any possiblity of a Full Auto attachment for the M14 in Black Ops like there is one on the CZ75? I think it would be pretty cool, while not being unrealistic. No possibility, The M14 attachments screen showed no full-auto attachment, but did show a lot of others. (the grip for instance) TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) either way i saw a video proving its automatic wontbackdown 14:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Can you provide a link to said video? 14:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :not if you want the wiki to get taken down or sued wontbackdown 14:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::This is a talk page. You can put a link if you have one, temporarily. 14:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::okay but it has zombie gameplay in it now treyarch gave all rights to this vid so it isn't technically leaked http://www.youtube.com/v/Eolw_i6-R8g?version=3 :::That isn't full auto, the person playing is just trying to make the best of his CQB fighting by pulling the trigger quickly. 14:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :hey either way this video has been given the rights by treyarch to be viewed by the public wontbackdown 14:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::So you're wrong. 14:56, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::so i dont care i finally got a zombie vid thats not leaked on here and that game has the proof of purchase so its not leaked wontbackdown 14:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) The "real" M14 was semi-automatic. It did have a fully-automatic mode, yes, but do you know how multiplayer would be if it was auto? Two-hit kills + full-auto-RoF = power exceeding that of the MP40. BengalMan81 04:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Bugged shi- okay, i love this weapon on BO but really. This weapon is bugged as shit or is it suppose to freeze after i mash my fire weapon button? Bio. 23:20, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, it does have a firecap of 625 rpm, which deters autofire and quick-trigger fingers (like mine). So yeah, the gun sure as hell isn't bugged. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :well that's really lame. 17:08, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : :It isn't a bug. This is put in deliberately to stop people from cheating with turbo controllers. If you want a full auto weapon that does very similar damage, try the M60. Like the M14, the M60 does 50 damage at close and 40 at long range but it fires on auto at 535rpm 01:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey guys I love playing on "five" so when I'm playing i notice it says upgrade ammo on the M14 so I save up 4500 points and it won't let me buy it help please ASAP. Thanks :That means after you upgrade it with the Pack-A-Punch you can buy ammo for the upgraded version for 4500. 16:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Recoil/Range are not mentioned in the Infobox I would assume recoil for the M14 is high, but the infobox for black ops has no mention of this at all. It should state that, along with whatever it is when the Grip is attached. It would also be nice to know the range for this gun, and what distance the damage drops from 50 to 40. Whoever has this information, could you please add it in? Thanks. 01:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Jams? This weapon doesn't jam (at least, it hasn't happened to me). I am a player with a fast trigger finger, if I do say so myself, and I friggin' JAM that trigger when an enemy appears in front of me, and it doesn't jam. BengalMan81 04:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Specification We need to specify about the 1-2 shot kill I think it's confusing some people. Gewehr 01:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Comparison To me, the M14 is just an FN-FAL with only 1 bullet sound. Is there any significant difference in those two weapons? And why do they call it a sniper rifle in Zombies? Trueblade74 14:55, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Automatic? I think that the M14 was supposed to be automatic, because it has the rear and fore grips of the SAW variant, and it has even files for being mounted; i think we should add this info to the Trivia. RC95 18:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sadly, Treyarch failed to make significant differences between lots of weapons in Black Ops (eg. Galil and Enfield which have the same Rate of Fire). It is not called a sniper rifle in Zombies though. It is just compared to a sniper rifle because it has the same damage multipliers as most of the sniper rifles. --Joseph Tan 15:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) M14 in Black Ops can do one shot kills? In Black Ops I played a TDMatch (Core) against bots and I used the M14 with IR + Grip and I was able to get one shot kills when shooting at the head (and while shooting at an uninjured enemy). How is this possible when mathematicaly the M14's highest damage should be 75 (50 x 1,5) when shooting at the head at close range? 08:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Probably because they increased its headshot multiplier to 2 like the sniper rifles? 13:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I tested this and the M14 does kill in one headshot, so they increased the multiplier to 2. 17:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC)